tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Programs broadcast by KTV
This is a list of television programs formerly and currently broadcast by the USA television channel KTV. Current Programs Acquired programming from Nickelodeon (U.S.) Live Action Comedy series: *Big Time Rush *Every Witch Way *iCarly * Blossom the comedy *Victorious *How to Rock * Bubbles rock band Action *Power Rangers Megaforce *Instant Mom *See Dad Run *Sam & Cat *The Haunted Hathaways *The Thundermans *Henry Danger *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn *Max & Shred Live Action drama series: *Power Rangers Samurai Animated series: *Breadwinners *The Fairly OddParents *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *The Legend of Korra *Rabbids Invasion *Sanjay and Craig *SpongeBob SquarePants *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Monsters vs. Aliens (TV Series) *Wayside Preschool: *Dora the Explorer *Max and Ruby *Peppa Pig *Team UmiZoomi *Bubble Guppies *Mike the Knight *Franklin and Friends *Tickety Toc *Peter Rabbit *Lalaloopsy *Paw Patrol *Wallykazam! *Dora and Friends: Into the City! *Blaze and Monster Machine Other Acquired programming Live Action Comedy series: *The Bernie Mac Show *Everybody Hates Chris *Friends *Full House *George Lopez *My Wife and Kids *Yes, Dear *How I Met your Mother *Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *Everybody Loves Raymond Reality/competition series: *America’s Funniest Home Videos * The People’s Couch * The Real World * Road Rules * The Challenge *Wipeout *Figure It Out! *Brainsurge * Buttercup the competition show * Blossom 7 Game show * Bubbles 1992 Game show * Queer Eye For the Straight guy * Never Mind The Buzzcocks Animated Series *Pokemon: Black & White * Sushi Pack * The Powerpuff Girls * Care Bears: Adventures In Care-A-Lot *Littlest Pet Shop (2012) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *DreamWorks Dragons *Turbo F.A.S.T. Live Action Series *Just for Laugh Gags *My Babysitter a Vampire *R.L. Stine's the Haunting Hour Programming Blocks: *KTV Family Movies *KTV @ Nite Former Programming This is a list of programs that no longer air on KTV on a regular basis, or are just not airing right now. Canadian Content shows are frequently revived by KTV when the need for more Canadian content arises. Some programs, especially former Nickelodeon (US) shows such as The Ren & Stimpy Show, were moved to KTV's sister channel, the USA version of Toon KTV, KTV Teen, KTV Junior. Reality/competition/variety series: *Hit List *Video & Arcade Top 10 Animated Series: *The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police *Beast Machines *Beast Wars *Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Galidor *Grossology *Monster Buster Club *The Mr. Men Show *Mona the Vampire *ReBoot *Storm Hawks *Viva Pinata *Will & Dewitt News/infotainment programming: *KTV News *KTV Rocks Acquired programming from Nickelodeon (U.S.) Animated series: *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *All Grown Up! *The Angry Beavers *As Told by Ginger *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Back at the Barnyard *CatDog *Catscratch *ChalkZone *Danny Phantom *Doug *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Hey Arnold! *Invader Zim *Kablam! *Martin Mystery *The Mighty B! *My Life as a Teenage Robot *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Rocket Power *Rocko’s Modern Life *Rugrats *Tak and the Power of Juju *The Wild Thornberrys *The X’s Live Action series: *All That *The Amanda Show *Animorphs *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *Caitlin’s Way *Drake & Josh *Ned’s Declassified School Survival Guide *The Nick Cannon Show *Romeo! *The Secret World of Alex Mack *True Jackson, VP *Unfabulous *Zoey 101 Reality/Competition series *Double Dare *Legends of the Hidden Temple *Nick Arcade *Nickelodeon GUTS Acquired programming from Cartoon Network (U.S.) *Casper’s Scare School *Captain Planet and the Planeteers *Code Lyoko *Codename: Kids Next Door *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Dexter’s Laboratory *Ed, Edd n Eddy *The Garfield Show *Hamtaro *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Johnny Bravo *Justice League Unlimited *Krypto the Superdog *The Land Before Time *Naruto *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu *Robotboy *Samurai Jack *Static Shock *Teen Titans *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Transformers: Animated *Transformers: Cybertron *Xiaolin Showdown *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Other acquired programming: *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *The Adventures of Tintin *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *Alvin & The Chipmunks (1980) *Animaniacs *Astro Boy (1980) *Astro Boy (2003) *Batman *Batman: The Animated Series *Batman Beyond *Battle B-Daman *Biker Mice from Mars *Blake’s 7 *Blue Dragon *Bobby’s World *Bomberman Jetters *Captain N: The Game Masters *Care Bears *Casper and Friends *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *C.O.P.S. *Count Duckula *The Cramp Twins *Detention *Digimon *Dinosaur King *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Z *Duel Masters *Earthworm Jim *Eon Kid *Fantastic Four *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *Fatherhood *The Flintstones *Freakazoid! *Garfield and Friends *Generation O! *Ghostbusters (Filmation version) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 *GoGoRiki *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *Hello Kitty and Friends *Histeria! *Inspector Gadget *Jackie Chan Adventures *Jem *The Jetsons *Jibber Jabber *Josie and the Pussycats *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Legend of Zelda *Legion of Super Heroes *The Littles *Mad Jack the Pirate *The Mask The Animated Series *Maya the Bee *Medabots *Men in Black: The Series *Mew Mew Power *Mighty Max *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Monster Rancher *The Mummy: The Animated Series *Muppet Babies *The Muppet Show *My Little Pony *Naruto *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *One Piece *Oscar’s Oasis *Peter Pan and the Pirates *Pinky and the Brain *Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain *Pound Puppies *The Real Ghostbusters *RollBots *Ruby Gloom *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriff *Sailor Moon *Samurai Pizza Cats *Santo Bugito *SD Gundam Force *Seven Little Monsters *Shaman King *Shaun the Sheep *The Smurfs *The Snorks *Sonic X *Space: 1999 *Speed Racer *Spider-Man *Spider-Man: The Animated Series *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series *Strawberry Shortcake (2003) *Street Sharks *Stuart Little: The Animated Series *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire *Super Duper Sumos *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show *Super Mario World *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) *Thundercats *Tiny Toon Adventures *The Transformers *Transformers Armada *Transformers Energon *Transformers: Robot in Disguise *The Woody Woodpecker Show *X-Men *X-Men: Evolution *Zatch Bell! Live Action series: *Adventures of the Black Stallion *The Brady Bunch *Boy Meets World *Buffy the Vampire Slyer *Dennis the Menace (1959) *Dinosaurs *Doctor Who (1963) *Flipper (1965) *Flipper (1995) *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *Get Smart *Gilmore Girls *Goosebumps *Home Improvement *I Love Lucy *The Kids of Degrassi Street *Lassie (1997) *Lone Ranger *Malcolm in the Middle *Red Dwarf *The Saddle Club *Tarzan *Thunderbirds *Wishbone *You Can’t Do That On Television *Zorro Reality/competition series: *Ghost Trackers *Surf’s Up Let’s Go Preschool Programming Original programming: *Caillou *Rubert *The Big Comfy Couch *Wimzie’s House Acquired programming from Nickelodeon (U.S.) *Allegra’s Window *Blues Clues *The Backyardigans *Eureeka’s Castle *Gullah Gullah Island *Jack’s Big Music Show *LazyTown *Little Bear *Little Bill *Miss Spier’s Sunny Patch Friends *Ni Hao Kai-Lan *Olivia *Wonder Pets *Yo Gabba Gabba Other acquired preschool programs: *The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon *Bob the Builder *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Franklin *Kipper *Lamb Chop’s Play-Along *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *Papa Beaver’s Storytime *Shining Time Station *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Progamming Blocks: *KTV Jr. (January 4, 1988-February 2, 2009) *KTV TEEN (July 8, 2002-February 2, 2009) Category:Soccer Category:Robot